It Was Always You
by TheSparklyEspeon
Summary: Set in the real world. It's the start of a new term, and Dawn isn't happy about it. However, when her crush, Ash, shows signs of liking her back, she sets out to discover if it is true. Will it go smoothly? Probably not. The fanfic is better than the summary... Contains Pearlshipping, and a tiny bit of contestshipping... I will update daily. Enjoy!
1. Cooking up a sweet story!

**AN**

**This is my first fanfic, so... please go easy on me! Most chapters will be longer than this one, btw. This is just an intro. :) Enjoy it!**

Dawn's POV

The first day of term. Beautiful! Not. I can tell from the look on May's face that she's with me on this one.

"I wish summer break could last longer. Like...forever," she complains.

"Uh-huh."

I'm not being cold or ignoring her or anything. It's just...she says that every term. Every Monday, in fact. So...it kinda gets old.

We stroll across the playground. It's a nice day, actually. Of course, it's nicer than any day in the holiday. Typical Sinnoh weather. Of course, the next time we have P.E outdoors, and at lunch, it'll be raining again. I guess that's how this kinda thing works.

There are so many tiny year 7s everywhere! They look so lost and afraid, I'm kinda scared I'm gonna squash one! It's hard to believe we were like that only a year ago... I'm determined not to get lost again this year, but I'm a real scatterbrain. So, it's unlikely, to say the least.

Glancing around, I can see a group of boys from our class playing with a partially deflated football. May's seen them too - she's already halfway towards them. I know why she's so eager; one of the boys is May's crush, Drew. Apparently, she's liked him for years, since long before I knew her.

"Come on, Dawn! Let's go watch!"

"Ok,"I sigh. There's no point arguing with May. She's the stubbornest person I know. And I know a LOT of stubborn people.

I start to follow her over to where she's standing, then freeze in my tracks. He's playing. ASH! Oh, man. I can't go over if HE'S there! It'll just be way too awkward. We used to be best friends, but...he stopped talking to me in year 6. He started avoiding me, and walking off when I tried to start a conversation.I mean, it's not like I offended him. And I still like him. I mean, REALLY like him.

May's looking back at me now. So I'll have to go. Perfect. Just perfect.

"No need to worry," I mutter under my breath.

"Dawn, come ON!"

"Ok,ok," I reply reluctantly. And I follow her. What a great start to the year this is gonna be...


	2. Crossing Paths

Ash's POV

"GOAL!"

I scowl as my 'friend' Gary's shout fills the air. I'd much rather be where I was a couple of years ago - in primary school with my best friend Dawn - than here playing football with this lot. Of course, since she stopped talking to me in year 6, I've had to make kinda broke my heart when she started ignoring me. I mean, I really like her. A lot. But she obviously doesn't see me the same way, or she might acknowledge my existence every once in a while.

I can see Drew looking at something behind me, so I turn around. I can see May, a girl in my class, walking in our direction, and all the others rush towards her. Well, except Drew, who makes some excuse and runs off. I glance in her direction again - I'm not too bothered about her presence, as I'm one of the few guys in the year who doesn't have a crush on her - and quickly look away again. Because I've just seen who's with her. Arceus help me - it's Dawn! I try to ignore her, but it's no use, she's knows I've seen her. As her and me are the only ones who aren't being drawn towards May, we are now alone together. Under different circumstances, I would love this. But right now, this is gonna be awkward. I just know it...

She slowly comes a few steps closer to me, until we're standing opposite each other.

"Hey," I tell her. My best attempt at sounding casual.

"Hi."

I'm trying to avoid eye contact. She looks away, then stares into the distance, like she can see something really interesting. I glance at her for a second, but I find it hard to look away... It's like her beautiful blue eyes are absorbing my entire life force, replacing it with a hollow, tingling feeling of nothingness. It takes me a moment to realise, that although I must only have been looking for a couple of seconds, she saw me. I blush and look away. She blushes too, then smiles; a smile I haven't seen for two years - not directed at me, anyway. I feel myself smiling back, although I'm trying not to - if I smile, I might grin, and look stupid.

"Dawn! let's go! The bell will go any second now!" May. Can that girl say anything without using an exclamation mark?

"Coming!" Dawn replies, before turning to jog over to May. She turns back:"Bye Ash!" Then she heads off.

It takes me a second to realise that last sentence was directed at me. Well, it wasn't as bad as it could have been, but still... Told you it was gonna be awkward.


	3. Malice in Wonderland

**A/N**

**Yay! I can't believe (some) people actually want to read my li'l fanfic! xD And yes, the chapter names are all DP episodes... Don't judge me, 'kay? Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! :)**

Dawn's POV

I can't get my head around what just happened. The image of Ash grinning his amazing grin as I walked off keeps appearing before me, and I've been running on autopilot (and following May) all the way to the form room. Our form tutor - Mr Davy - assured us that we would keep the same seats this year as last, so that means I'm sitting next to May again. Yay! As I take my seat next to May, Mr Davy starts calling the register, and I listen out for my name; which, luckily for me, is first.

"Dawn Berlitz?"

"Here!" As I reply, I find myself daydreaming again, and his face coming back into my mind.

"Ash Ketchum?"

My form tutor's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, as it seems even hearing his name sets me off.

"Here Sir!" And of course, hearing his VOICE is even worse!

Mr Davy finishes taking the register, and the bell goes for the end of registration, so me and May head out if the door together, hoping to beat the rush of chaos which is sure to follow...

I'm still trying my hardest not to break into a grin as me and May fight our way through the corridors on our way to Period 1. We both have Geography, but we're in different groups; our two rooms are next to each other. After a couple of minutes, we've finally made our way off the battlefield, and I'm walking into my classroom.

The rest of the class is standing around the edge of the room, I must be one of the last to arrive. Unfortunately, my teacher Ms Walliams, won't excuse lateness, because 'punctuality is important all through life, and if you don't learn to do things on time, it will affect your chances of a good job...'. And yes, she says that every time. So after the lecture, I'm standing outside, with a severe warning to show for my struggle. I lean against the wall, waiting to be allowed back in, when I see a familiar face approaching me. ASH! I blush as he turns to me.

"Is this r49? Coz I had Geography in the other block last year, and..."

"Yeah, this is it..."I reply, trying to sound casual. I can't say it's working though...

"Why are you standing here?" He sounds concerned. I kinda don't want to be the one to tell him he's late.

"Um..."

Luckily, I am saved by Ms Walliams, who walks through the doorway at that moment.

"Dawn Berlitz, I am very disappointed in you today. This is not a good start to the year!"

"Yes Miss, I'm very sorry..." But her attention isn't on me anymore.

"And what are you doing standing here? You shouldn't be talking, you should be in my lesson!"

"I'm sorr-"

"I'm disappointed in both of you. Go inside, and take your seats. The plan is on my desk!"

"Yes Miss..." We say in unison, then hurry inside.

As it turns out, I'm sitting next to Ash in Geography. Squeeeee! We take our seats at the back,and prepare for a lesson of boredom. We start taking notes from the board. We watch a short video on population and migration in different areas of the world, then Ms Walliams starts drawing a population pyramid on the board. I see Ash drawing something on a piece of paper, so I lean over to see. I catch a glimpse of a manga style girl, but cannot take in any of the features, as he quickly withdrew it from my view.

"Did you see it?" He demands suddenly, making me jump.

"No... I just... I just saw that it was a girl."

"Sorry, I just didn't want you- anyone, to see."

"It's okay... It was really good though!"

"Thanks, it's something I'd like to-"

"WOULD THE TWO OF YOU LIKE TO SHARE YOUR CONVERSATION WITH THE CLASS?!"I hear Ms Walliams bellow at the top of her voice...


	4. Sticking With Who You Know!

**A/N **

**Yay, reviews! Thankyou all for not only reading, but taking the time to give you opinion. *Blushes* Btw, this chapter does have a couple of reasons for existing, although it may not seem that way at first. All will become clear... Anyways, hope y'all like this chapter!**

Ash's POV

Man. I can't believe Ms Walliams gave us a detention. I feel really bad, because Dawn didn't even do anything. She's really gonna like me now, isn't she...

The rest of the day passes uneventfully. I dream my way through most of the lessons, answering the odd question every once in a while. I eat lunch alone, partially because I didn't feel like answering Tracey's demanding questions about what happened in Geography (it's a habit of his) or hearing Gary congratulate me on becoming a true man (you don't want to know). But mostly because I don't want to run into Dawn, because I feel really guilty about what happened. I mean, I didn't want her to see the picture, and I had good reason, but I didn't have to snap at her like that. Man, I really hate myself sometimes.

3:00. Home time. For most. For me, Dawn, and the kids with a reputation for bad behaviour, it's time for a half hour of boredom. As I make my way to r30, I spot HER walking ahead of me. I call to her.

"Dawn!"

She turns, and blushes when she sees me. She stops to wait for me, and I quicken my pace to catch up. When I reach her, I remember the reason she's here in the first place, and a cold feeling of dread washes over me.

"I'm, um, really sorry about earlier..."I say weakly. My throat feels dry with regret; this is what I've been avoiding all day.

"No, s'okay!" Her cheerful reply immediately makes me feel better, and I feel a smile spreading across my face.

"But, it's kinda my fault you're here..."

"Nah, it's my fault. I shouldn't have looked at your picture without asking. By the way, what was it?"

I blush profusely. "Well, ya see, urm..."

Thank Arceus, we've reached the detention room. I nod to Dawn, signifying she can go first. She nods back, meeting my eyes to show she agrees. It's one of those old signals we used to have back when we were best friends. It kinda reassures me to see she still remembers it. Then, our detention begins.

We sit next to each other, and the teacher supervising us gave us our work. Turns out, Ms Walliams set us the work, so we have to write the infamous 'Punctuality is important all through life, and if I don't learn to do things on time, it will affect my chances of a good job...' speech 50 times. Hooray! This may take some time...

47,48,49,50! Finally, I'm done! I put my hand up, ready to tell the teacher that I'm done. It only took 20 minutes;hopefully she'll let me go now.

Luckily for me, she does. I turn behind me, and mouth to Dawn:

"How many left?"

She looks around, to check no-one's watching, before replying:

"Around 10."

"Do you want me to wait?"

She shakes her head. Suddenly, a crazy thought comes into my head, and I pull a scrap of paper out of my pocket. I scrawl some digits, then fold it, and carefully place it on Dawn's desk. She hasn't seen it. I pick up my bags, and head out the door. I just hope she finds it...


	5. Sleepless in Pre-Battle

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, y'all! I really appreciate the support. *Smiles and hands out cookies*. Anyways, have another chapter for your troubles! :D**

Dawn's POV

Finally! I'm done, with 5 minutes left. I raise my hand, and the teacher comes over. I show her my lines, and she seems satisfied. I pick up my bags, and I'm just about to leave, when I see a small folded piece of paper on the table. What is that? I pick it up, and unfold it carefully. The first thing I notice is that it's written in Ash's scruffy-yet-neat handwriting. The second thing I notice is... It's his EMAIL ADDRESS?! Does this mean he wants me to email him? Squeeeee! I'm careful not to have hysterics in the detention room. I exit into the corridor, head out the door, walk across the quad, and follow the path onto the street. THEN I have hysterics.

After my walk home, the shock has mostly worn off. Mostly. But I still feel fairly hyper. Which is why, when I open the door and see my Mum - Johanna - standing there looking VERY mad, I am confused for a second. Then I remember. My detention. School must have rung her about it...

"What on Earth are you playing at, getting a detention on the first day of the year? Or at all, for that matter? What did you do, anyway?"

"Mum, I'm sorry! I was late because there were too many people in the corridors, and I couldn't get through!"

"And that was all?"

"Well, not exactly..."

"What else?"

"Well, Ash shouted at me, and I replied, and Ms Walliams heard, and she gave me a detention."

"Well, I'm sorry, but she obviously thought you deserved it, so I'm going to have to ground you."

I can't believe this. It wasn't even my fault! She can't ground me!

I'm pretty sure I'm crying now. I storm up the stairs, and into my room, slamming the door behind me.I collapse onto my bed. The day started off well. Come to think of it, all of the things that have gone wrong today happened because of Ash. I drag myself over to my desk, and switch on my computer. When it's loaded up, I open chrome, and find my email. I type Ash's address in the box, then compose my message, and click send. I switch off the computer...

I lie on my bed, sobbing. I'm still full of rage. IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! I wish I'd stayed away from him. I think I know, somewhere deep inside, that he isn't really to blame. But I won't accept it. Finally, I feel myself slowly drifting off into the nothingness of sleep...

Ash's POV (Extra)

I sit up in bed. I just heard the sound I've been waiting for - the whoosh of an email being received. I rush over to my computer, and open the email. Yes! It's from Dawn! I guess that means she found my note then. That's when I see what the email says, and my face falls. She hates me. And she never wants to see me again. So she does blame it on me. And I thought she was my friend again. I slowly turn off the computer, then crawl back into bed. Something tells me this is going to be a long night...


	6. Dawn of a New Era

Dawn's POV

I wake to the sound of my Mum's cat purring as it crawls into bed with me. I try to push her off, but she's way too heavy. She won't budge. I guess she's cold. I sit up, the realise I must not have changed last night. Then I remember. I pick up my hat from the spot on the floor where it has fallen, before proceeding to drag myself out of bed. I pack my bag for school - which I forgot to do last night - then traipse downstairs.

My Mum is waiting in the kitchen.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Mum, are you being sarcastic?"

"No dear. I only grounded you because Ms Walliams sounded really mad on the phone. I do believe that it wasn't necessarily your fault. I even sent Glameow into your room to say hi!"

"Oh. Thanks for trusting me, but... I'd still feel better without the grounding?" I say hopefully.

"Don't push it, Dawn. Just be grateful that that's all I've done to punish you."

"I am, Mum. No need to worry, right!"

"That's when I worry the most..." The use of that old ritual tells me that she really isn't mad, which is good news for me. In that good state of mind, I grab my bags, and head to school.

I meet May on the way there.

"Did Johanna punish you? Was she real mad? Did she shout at you for ages?"

"Nah, I'm just grounded." After last night's events, I don't really feel like being quizzed.

"How long for?"

"Dunno. Hopefully not too long..."

The day passes fairly uneventfully. I do my work, go to the school library at break, eat lunch with May and Leona, etc. I try to talk to Ash a couple of times, but I guess we're back to square one, coz he's avoiding me again. I feel really bad about what I said. I'll try to apologise next lesson.

Maths now. Our teacher, Mrs Diaz, is nice, but strict, so I know there's no chance of me talking to Ash here. I try to work, but, surprise surprise, my thoughts are still wandering back to him. Finally, after an hour of algebra, the bell goes and the teacher lets us pack away. The class drifts towards the door. I spot Ash in the corridor, and hurry after him. He hasn't seen me yet. I follow him out into the street, before calling his name. He turns, and scowls.

"Whadda you want?" he demands, before angrily turning back in the direction he was walking.

"Ash! Wait!" He turns again. It seems I have his attention.

I take a deep breath. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. Any of it. I was just mad, coz Mum grounded me. It wasn't really your fault, and-"

"It was though!" He interrupts me suddenly, taking me by surprise."If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been in trouble at all yesterday!"

"Well maybe..."I reason "But still, think of all the times we were in trouble when we were best friends. How many of those were my fault?"

"You have a point..." he mumbles, under his breath. I elbow him. Hard.

"Can we PLEASE just be friends again? Like before? Agreed?"

I think he hesitates for a second, but that could just be my imagination. Then he answers.

"Agreed."


	7. Different Strokes for Different Blokes!

**A/N**

**Yay! More reviews! Just gonna say in advance- this chapter may or may not have any relevance to the long term story, but... no major plot points. Just hints at what is to come. Oh, and it's the longest chapter so far! They'll be around this length from now on. Anyways, I won't keep you... Enjoy! :)**

Ash's POV

We walk on for a while, then Dawn turns off to her street, and I'm walking alone once more. I'm grinning. I know I am. Now Dawn's gone, I have no reason not to. I can't see any of my friends around the streets, so... I'll just keep walking alone. I'm fine with that...

The next morning. I wake to my alarm beeping madly in my ear. Great. I'm gonna have a headache all day. Sighing, I haul myself out of bed, reaching for my bag. I pull on some clothes, then run out my door, stopping to retrieve my favourite hat from my bedside table. I make my way downstairs. When I enter the kitchen,I remember: geography today. YES!

"What are you so happy about?" I turn to see my Mum, Delia, standing in the doorway.

"Oh, just that it's another beautiful day at school!" I tell her with mock delight.

She laughs, but leaves the conversation there. "Do you want breakfast?"

I glance at the clock."No thanks, I think I'll have to go," I tell her.

"Okay, honey, have a good day!"

We have geography second, before break. Ms Walliams seems to have forgiven us, and even forgotten all about Monday's events. I don't plan on reminding her. We have a fun lesson, playing the 'Jelly Baby Population Game' in fours. I play with Dawn, May and Leona, coz Gary, Tracey, Drew and Paul are playing as a group. Not that I'm complaining... As it turns out, it's a really fun game, and the best part: we get to eat the Jelly Babies at the end! I give my orange ones to Leona, coz I don't like them, and neither does Dawn. She seems pretty happy about this. I'm not sure about that girl though - she seems kinda weird.

At break, May and Leona go to some singing thing, so Dawn tags along with me. My break times consist of hanging out in the library with the Geeks - Max, Kenny and Brock - who are perfectly happy to let Dawn join us. We talk about video games and tv shows and stuff, and have a really good time, so we're all really surprised when the bell goes for the end of break.

The next two lesson pass really quickly. We have history with Miss Beaker and English with our form tutor, Mr Davy. After learning about poverty in the Middle ages, and watching some film in English, it's already time for lunch. Dawn says that May and Leona won't mind me eating with them, so I follow them downstairs to their 'Usual Place'.

As it turns out, the Usual Place is a bench next to one of the walls on the outer school grounds. Leona volunteers to fetch lunch (apparently they have a rota) and we sit and talk while we wait for Leona. Apparently, May has a crush on Drew. I find this hilarious, but I won't tell them why - I made an oath, and I don't break promises. However, something tells me May's opinion of me is slowly deteriorating.

Leona just got back with the food. And I was right about her. She seems unable to sit still, and fidgets uncontrollably. And I don't think I've heard her say a sentence consisting of more than four or five words since this morning! But, then the bell goes, so we go to our next lesson: art.

I've been waiting all week for this lesson! It's gonna be great. The teacher explains what we're doing - drawing birds and using watercolours - and I hang on to her every word. I work all lesson, only pausing when she says it's time to pack away. I didn't even know what time it was! Dawn comes over to me when I'm packing away. She sees what I have drawn: a small blue tit.

"Wow Ash, that's amazing! You're so good at art!"

I'm blushing, and I know it. I just hope SHE doesn't notice.

"Thanks." It's all I can say without fear of blushing further.

Somehow, this makes me think of the picture I was drawing the other day in Geography. The one she nearly saw, which started all the trouble. And on that happy note, it's the end of the day...


	8. Dawn of a Royal Day!

**A/N**

**Oh great, another (kinda) short chapter. The others will be longer, I promise! And for when you read the ending: Yes, I know I'm cruel... Cliffhanger! Anyways, here's chapter 8 of IWAY...**

Dawn's POV

Time-Skip: Four weeks later

I wake with a start. I can hear mewing, so I guess Glameow wants to go outside. I leap out of bed, then jog downstairs. I was right. She's sitting by the back door, looking pitiful, and staring at me with big kitten eyes. I let her outside, then hurry back upstairs, careful not to wake Mum up. I slip into my bedroom, then change into clean clothes. I can't see my hat, so I carefully lie down on the floor, and peer under my bed. Yep, there it is. I stretch my arm underneath to retrieve it. I quickly do my hair, then head out the door. I'll grab something to eat when I get to school. I don't wanna be late.

I walk with May, and Ash joins us when we pass his house. Me and Ash have been best friends again in the last month, and although May doesn't exactly get along great with him, she tolerates it, and they can have fun together on a good day. We arrive at school, and head to the form room, where we take our seats, waiting for the register to be taken

Period 1 (science) passes uneventfully, so me, May, Leona and Ash head to Period 2, which is geography. We reach the corridor, when May, who is walking in front of me, suddenly stops.

"Wwwhhhheeeeeeeeeeeee!" She emits a high-pitched noise upon seeing a poster on the wall. Me and Leona creep closer to see what it says:

Halloween Dance

Come on your own,

with friends,

or as a couple!

Leona immediately squeals, then starts jumping in circles with May. Me and Ash are still standing behind them. I'm not too bothered about the dance really, and I can tell Ash isn't either. Dancing isn't really my thing. I begin to continue on my way, then stop. WAIT. Does that say COUPLE?! Squeeee! Maybe I could ask Ash! But, if he says no, he might stop being my friend again. We might be awkward like before. NO! I can't ask him if that could happen! I guess I'll just wait and see what happens...

Me and May hang out in the Usual Place at break, coz Ash is helping the Geeks with some gaming thing, and Leona volunteered to help - Arceus knows why.

"Why are you so bothered about this dance anyway? It's not some big occasion or anything!"

"I don't know, I just didn't think we had dances until, like, year 10 or something."

"Maybe you should ask Drew," I tease. She's VERY easy to wind up.

"Well, you're one to talk! Maybe you're just not excited coz you're too nervous to ask ASH!"

"WHAT? WHY WOULD I WANT TO ASK ASH?!" Okay, maybe I overreacted a little, but still...

"Oh, come on Dawn, everyone in the whole year knows you like him!"

Am I really that obvious?

"And yes, you are that obvious."

Sometimes, it's like she can read my thoughts.

"Well, maybe you should-"

But I'm interrupted by the sight of Leona running up the hill towards us, close to tears. She's breaths deeply, sitting down heavily on the grass in front of us.

"What's wrong?" May asks her gently.

Leona just shrugs, and sighs. I hear my phone beep, to show a text has been received. I take it from my pocket. It's from Ash.

He says LEONA just asked him to the DANCE?!


	9. Hold The Phione!

**A/N**

**Just gonna say quickly: This chapter IS kinda short; I extended it as much as I could from my original, so it isn't TOO bad, but... Sorry if it isn't long enough for ya. Oh, and PLEASE review... I need to know of people like this, and also I need constructive criticism. Anyways, I'll just shut up, so you can read chapter 9 of IWAY...**

Ash's POV

I can barely press the send button on my phone. I'm shocked. I had no idea that Leona LIKED me! I feel kinda bad for saying no, but I REALLY like Dawn, and although she probably won't ask me, we could at least hang out as friends, or a group, or something. And I REALLY don't see Leona in that way.

My phone rings in my hand, making me jump. I check the screen. It's DAWN! Oh, man. I'm gonna have some explaining to do...

"Uh... Hi, Dawn..."

"Hi, what just happened?"

"Oh, um... Leona asked me to the dance."

"What did you say?"

"I, um, said no..."

"You just rejected her? How do you think she feels now?"

"I told her I was sorry, but I liked someone els-" Did I just say that? To Dawn? Oh, man.

"And do you?"

"Uh... Yeah, I guess..."

"Oh..." She sounds vaguely disappointed. I guess she's just worried about Leona. "So, um... Bye?" She hangs up, just as the bell rings for end of break.

Dawn's POV

Great. Just great. He definitely won't want to go to the dance with me if he likes someone else. It's probably May. Coz 'Everyone likes May! She's so smart and cute and good at everything!'.

I've arrived at history now. The class is just going in to the room. I try to avoid eye contact with anyone all lesson, ESPECIALLY Ash. All my willpower is going into not breaking down and crying. I can't believe it. I thought he, of all people, might have more sense than to fall for the same girl as EVERYBODY ELSE likes. But no. I put my head down and try to concentrate on my work, but the more I try to forget about him, the more he finds his way into my thoughts. I know I probably shouldn't blame him. He doesn't know how I feel. Besides, Leona is worse off than me right now. And May too- every boy in the year likes her, except the only one she is interested in, who never even speaks to her. Finally, I cut myself off from my thoughts, and am able to concentrate on what my teacher says.

The end of the day. Ash came over and started trying to talk to me in art, but I just nodded my head at everything he said. I think he realised I wasn't listening, coz he went back to his desk and didn't attempt to even look at me for the rest of the lesson.

Anyway, now I'm walking along the road outside school. I hear HIM call my name. I ignore him. I try to walk faster, but, boy, can that guy run fast when he wants to. He's already walking alongside me.

"Is something wrong? Or are you just worried about Leona?"

Thank Arceus he's thick enough to provide me with an excuse. I nod.

"I'm sure she'll, um... be okay..." He says. He's trying to sound casual. Something's bothering him.

"What is it?"

"Oh, um... I was wondering if, um... you um, wanted to...maybe, um... go to the dance with me? As friends, of course..."

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Did he really just say that? Really? I. CAN'T. BELIEVE. THIS!

"So,um... yes?...or no?..."

I realise in my excitement I forgot to answer. I try to breath deeply, and not sound too desperate.

"YES!"

Okay. It didn't work.


	10. With The Easiest of Grace!

**A/N**

**Yay! Thankyou to DawnForever101 for repeatedly reviewing this story! Anyways, this chapter is longer than the last, and the next two will be even longer, so... sorry if this one is too short... :( Anyways, I won't keep you. Enjoy!**

Ash's POV

I. CAN'T. BELIEVE. SHE. SAID. YES! You have no IDEA how HYPED I am right now. I'm in my room. When I got in, I checked with Mum that it was okay for me to go to the dance, and luckily for me, she said yes. I can't even contain myself right now. I mean, sure, we're going as friends, but we're still going together, right?!

I text Dawn, checking if Johanna will let her go. After a tense three minutes, she replies. YES! She says her mum will relax the grounding so she can go! I'm hyped. Too hyped. I'm practically bouncing off the walls in excitement! I play computer games for a while, but my hands are shaking too much for me to achieve anything. Then, my mum calls for me, so I go and eat tea.

After tea, I sit in my bedroom. I try to watch TV, but there's nothing on, and I can't concentrate at all. I attempt to read, but I have the same problem. Eventually, I give up, and go to bed. Not that I'm likely to get to sleep any time soon...

I wake to the sound of my alarm. Again. I need one that makes a nicer sound. Like, birds chirping, or something. I drag myself out of bed, change, and grab my bags. My Mum is still asleep, so I won't make breakfast. I might wake her. Quietly, I begin to open the door, and slip outside. I can see Dawn (!) and May coming up to my house. Dawn waves to me, and I shyly wave back, before jogging up to them. Then, we set off for school.

Lunch. I haven't seen Dawn since registration, coz I was with the Geeks at break, and we don't sit next to each other in any of the lessons we've had so far today. Apparently, Dawn told May about us going to the dance together.

"Is it true you asked Dawn to the dance?" she demands.

"Um, yeah, but-"

May bursts out laughing. "I knew it! I just knew it!"

I blush. "It's not that funny! I only asked her as a friend!"

May keeps laughing. "Well that makes it even funnier. You see, Dawn has a-"

Dawn clamps a hand over May's mouth, while May keeps laughing. Sometimes, I wonder about that girl. I'm about to ask what she's laughing at, but that's when the bell goes, and we head to our final lesson of the day...

Time-Skip: The Night of The Dance

Gotta get ready. Gotta get ready. I'm struggling to stay calm as I change into my outfit for the night. I attempt to brush my hair, but, as usual, it just shoots off in all directions. In the end, I just give up. At least I'm wearing a hat, that might cover it enough that it doesn't show, and... Maybe I'm overthinking things. Oh Arceus, what if I AM overthinking things? Calm, Ash. Calm. Man, I'm hyped. I wonder what Dawn's wearing? I bet she looks amazing... Okay, now my mind's wandering...

I check my watch. Five to seven. That means five minutes until she get's here. I wonder if I'm taking this too seriously. We're only going as friends, right?

CALM. CALM. CALM. DEEP BREATHS. I'm calm. Mostly. I pace around my room. I hope I look okay. What if I don't? What if she doesn't want to go with me anymore? What if she doesn't turn up? What if-

The doorbell. She's here. Quickly, a snatch a piece of paper off my desk, and shove it in my pocket. Breathing heavily, I swiftly begin walking to the front door...


	11. All Dressed Up With Somewhere to Go!

**A/N**

**Yay! Thankyou for EVEN MORE reviews! Anyways, here is the PENULTIMATE chapter of IWAY... Oh, and sorry about the bad reference in the fourth paragraph... I couldn't resist ;) And yay, this is one of the longest chapters so far, and the FINAL one should be about the same length. Anyways, enjoy chapter 11 of IWAY!**

Dawn's POV

I nervously ring the doorbell. I. AM. SO. SCARED... I've never been so tense in my life! I try to keep my breath steady. I think I'm close to hyperventilating...

I glance down at my outfit. I hope it's not too formal. It's a plain white dress, with light blue canvas shoes. I nervously fidget with the beads on my royal blue necklace. Am I taking this too seriously? We ARE only going as friends... He wouldn't want to go with me for any other reason... I mean, he obviously likes May-he practically admitted it! I am way too hyped right now...

I hear his footsteps coming down the stairs before I see him. The door swings open, and there he is. Squeeeeeeeee! He. Looks. AMAZING! He has the cutest outfit ever, a blue shirt and cloak, with grey trousers and dark boots to match. He has a dark coloured hat pulled over his dark, messy hair, which sticks out in all directions. Somehow, the fact that it's unbrushed and untidy makes it even cuter! On anyone else, those clothes would look like some little kid's halloween costume. But on him? Perfect.

He blushes when he sees me looking at him, and of course, I do the same.

"Is May coming here?"He asks me. Of course, he would ask that. I try my hardest not to show my annoyance.

"Nah, we're meeting her there." I tell him calmly.

He nods in acknowledgement, then calls to Delia:

"We're leaving!" he calls to her.

I can hear a muffled shout along the lines of 'Wait a sec!' coming from the kitchen, and Delia appears in the doorway behind Ash.

"Oh, look at you! My little boy's all grown up! Well, it had to happen someday. It said so on tv! Oh, you're so handsome! Don't you think so Dawn?"

I blush, but say nothing.

"Mum!" He blushes, and I can't help but giggle as he mouths the words'Save me...'

"Okay Dawn, let's go!" he says through gritted teeth.

"Bye Delia!" I call behind me as we set off, and the door closes. Well, I guess there's no turning back now...

When we arrive, we are greeted by May, waiting at the door for us.

"You're two minutes late!" she accuses us. Typical May.

"Let's just go in..." I sigh.

"Okay..." She says cheerily. I wish I could share her optimism...

I have to admit, school actually did a really good job on this one. The hall looks really cool, with coloured lights and everything! Leona is waiting inside for us, too. She waves to us, and quickly scurries over.

"You'll never guess who called me last night!" She exclaims. She seems really excited.

"Who?" we ask in unison.

"Kenny! He said did I want to come to the dance with him, and I said yes! He's just over there getting a drink right now!"

"That's great Leona!" May tells her. She seems enthusiastic, but there's a sad edge to her voice too. And I think I know why.

"Drew?" I ask her quietly. She nods.

"Hey, he's over there by himself right now! Why don't you go ask him?" I exclaim, anxious to solve this for her now. I think she's waited long enough to express her feelings.

She shakes her head.

Then, Ash says: "I think you should! You never know!" I detect an undertone to his voice, like he's trying not to laugh.

"Are you mocking me? I demand, suddenly,"Because May's really upset, and you're not helping by joking around!"

I'm really mad right now. Just because he OBVIOUSLY likes May, doesn't mean he can make fun of me when she's has problems, and-

"No," he says quietly,"Why would I be mocking you? I care about May too, you know? And I don't see how-"

"Yeah, I know THAT! Because you so obviously like May so much, why didn't you ask HER to the dance? Rather than using her against me, when I'M supposed to be your date?"

"You think I like MAY? Where did you get that from?"

"You practically admitted it!"

"WHEN?"

"On the phone, the other day!"

"I said I like SOMEONE. I didn't say HER!"

"Well who is it then, if it isn't May? Because I don't see who else it COULD be!"

He doesn't even hesitate before answering, but what he says makes me freeze in shock...

"YOU!"


	12. Stopped in the Name of Love!

**A/N**

**Oh, man... The final chapter of IWAY... I'm kinda (very) sad... :( Oh, and after looking through my author notes for the first 11 chapters, I realise: I really apologised a LOT, so... Sorry for saying sorry so much xD... AND thankyou to everyone who takes the time to read and review... It really means a lot to me! :) Anyways, although this is the end of IWAY, I might do a sequel... Depends if people care... Let me know if you do! Oh, and I'll probably post the picture mentioned in this chapter on my Twitter- it took me forever to draw that thing xD... Anyways, (said that a lot too xD) I'll just shut up and let you read the final chapter of IWAY... *sobs***

Dawn's POV

"YOU!"

Finally, I fall silent.

He speaks again: "It's you I like Dawn. It's only you."

I don't know who's face is redder: mine or Ash's.

"Wait... rewind. ME? You like... ME?"

He nods his head slowly.

"But...I thought... Why did you say that May should talk to Drew, if you weren't mocking me?"

"Because I really thought it! Drew has liked May since LONG before I knew him, he made me swear not to tell her!"

At this, May, who I realise is still standing there, and has heard the whole conversation, freezes, before frantically fleeing towards where Drew is standing. I turn to look back at ash, and smile. Possibly grin. All this time, I never thought it could be ME he liked.

"So, um..." I begin, "You really like ME?"

He nods slowly, and I feel myself blushing again. He smiles, and my heart is now basically liquid in my chest. I look around to see May and Drew talking happily, like best friends. I guess Ash was right about his friend's feelings...

"So," Ash says, interrupting my thoughts, "there's something I've been meaning to ask you..."

"What is it?" I ask, puzzled.

"Earlier, when you thought I liked May... Did you call yourself my date?"

I blush profusely, realising that, in my anger, I almost certainly did. I silently curse myself.

"You blushed!" Always one for stating the obvious. "Does... Does that mean you did?"

"Urm... yeah?..."

I can see his eyes widen as he realises what this means.

"YOU like ME?!"

"Yes, you idiot! I always have!"

He grins. And blushes. And I'm pretty sure I'm doing the same.

After five minutes, I'm still grinning. Squeee!

Still in shock, I notice something sticking out of Ash's pocket. A piece of paper.

"What's that?" I ask.

He seems puzzled, then realises what I mean:

"Oh, this?" He carefully withdraws it, and slowly unfolds it. "It's that picture. You know, the one that caused all that trouble last month. I thought you might want it so you could, like, burn it, or something..."

He hands it to me, and I gaze in awe. It's... It's me! At least, to some extent. It looks completely like me, yet, it's somehow beautiful. My hair is down, and I'm not wearing a hat, but other than that, it's just the same as what I usually look like, every line is perfect; It's unbelievably well drawn. At, the same time, however, it's different - is this what I look like to him?

I stare at the gorgeous face of the boy who drew this, his dark, untidy hair exploding in all directions, his warm brown eyes fixed on mine.

My arms are around his neck before I realise what I am doing. I feel myself blush, but to be honest, I don't care.

"Why would I want to burn it? How COULD I burn it? It's beautiful!" I have to tell him this. It's the truth. I'm still amazed. By everything.

I hear a cough from behind me, and turn to see May. She's smiling. And trying not to laugh. And I know, no matter how much I've done for her tonight, she'll never let me hear the end of this one. But, surprisingly, she just says:

"Thanks."

My mouth drops open. I gasp, half in mock-surprise, half in genuine astonishment. She scowls, but smiles again as she sees Drew behind us, gesturing for her to join him. She waves to him, nods to us, then follows her long-time crush over to where he's standing.

I blush as I realise that me and Ash are alone again. I blush even harder when I remember that a few moments ago, my arms were around his neck. I turn bright red when I realise that he didn't protest. At all. Not even once. I still can't believe what happened this evening. It's too much for my brain to handle. But then, he smiles at me, his amazing, warm, mischievous smile. And I smile back.

I gaze past Ash's head, to see May and Drew on the opposite side of the hall, together. They seem to be having a really good time.

"You sure it's me you want?" I tease, "Because this could be your last chance to get the alternative!"

Ash grins at me again.

"No. It's you. It was always you."

-FIN

IWAY: 19th-30th October 2014


End file.
